<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected Secret by Brekker48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861275">The Unexpected Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brekker48/pseuds/Brekker48'>Brekker48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alright No longer just one sided, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur roasting, Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gosh this is longer than I thought!, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a disaster, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Protective Morgana, Sassy Morgana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brekker48/pseuds/Brekker48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the conversation at the end of 'The Mark of Nimueh' had gone slightly differently? What if Merlin, true to his nature, let slip a little more than he planned to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic. I've been watching the series, and then rewatching it, and I've had this idea for a while. Most of the Magic reveal fics with Morgana happen either in 'The Nightmare Begins' or later, but this seemed a good opportunity as well. Please read and give comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merlin’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“He’s the real hero here”</p><p>Morgana’s words came as a bit of a surprise, if a rather nice one for a change. Merlin internally shook his head. He’d already got used to Arthur’s dismissive behaviour that any praise seemed like a shock. Gaius would tell him not to let it go to his head. Of course.</p><p>“I’m grateful to you all” said Tom, smiling at them. “Come on Gwen”, and they left, Gwen giving them a rather teary smile as she walked out of the cell.</p><p>Morgana stayed there.</p><p>“Merlin”</p><p>She addressed him. Directly.</p><p>“I wanted you to know, your secrets safe with me.”</p><p><br/>
No. she couldn’t mean that. But her face. It was deadly serious. As serious as when she came to Gaius’ room earlier that day.</p><p>“My secret”? He asked, hoping that playing dumb would work, as it so often did.</p><p><br/>
“Merlin don’t pretend. I know what you did”<br/>
She was in the tunnels when he made Arthur’s torch come alive. She would have seen it. But does she mean it? She won’t tell anyone?</p><p><br/>
“You do”?</p><p><br/>
He said it more as an attempt to stall the conversation, rather than anything. But it wouldn’t help.</p><p><br/>
“Saw it with my own eyes”<br/>
Right. As if there was any doubt as to what she was talking about. A few weeks in Camelot and the cat was out of the bag. Gaius would be furious.</p><p><br/>
“You did”?<br/>
Still trying to stall.</p><p><br/>
“I understand why you don’t want me to know”</p><p><br/>
His head snapped up at that, catching the last traces of her smile. That smile. His brain paused its functioning for a moment.<br/>
Morgana was different. She wouldn’t tell Uther. She never shared his hatred of magical people. She defended Gwen. She stood up to Arthur. If anyone would understand his abilities, it was her. She would understand. She was kind, compassionate.</p><p><br/>
“Well obviously”<br/>
He gave an internal sigh. He couldn’t keep up the pretence of being an idiot for much longer, though Arthur would insist it wasn’t a pretence.</p><p><br/>
“But I won’t tell anyone” And gave him a grin. And his brain decided to take a break again. That grin. He’d heard of knights and heroes going to war over a woman’s beauty. There were never any such stories about her grin or smile.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t mind me talking to you about it”?</p><p><br/>
Most people when they found out that he had magic would have run screaming. Or gone to Uther. Or run screaming to Uther. Or pretended that it never happened. And here this person was, willing to talk to him about it!<br/>
Even Gaius, who only brought it up when there was a grave threat, and even then, reluctantly. And here she was. The fear of discovery and shame of all these years seemed to slip away.</p><p><br/>
“Er no..it’s..”<br/>
He could barely keep the relief out of his voice.<br/>
“You have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden” he exclaimed, finally able to get it out of his system.<br/>
She laughed. She wasn’t afraid.<br/>
“Especially when Uther would have me burnt at the stake for this”.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Morgana’s POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Morgana frowned. Burnt at the stake?</p><p><br/>
She’d often wished that Gwen would find a nice boy at some point or the other, and lo, Merlin appeared. Any fool could see how Gwen looked at him, and if the events of the day were any indication, it seemed that those feelings were reciprocated. Merlin seemed a rather shy person, with regard to these matters, despite Arthur nattering about how rude he was.</p><p><br/>
So where did burning come into this picture? It wasn’t like Gwen was a noblewoman.<br/>
“Burning”</p><p><br/>
“Well yes” said Merlin, looking a little worried as he glanced back to check of the guard was listening, but he’d moved away, now that no one was being held in the cell.</p><p><br/>
“You know Uther’s views on the matter”<br/>
Her bafflement only increased. Uther had views on servants being together? In all her years of knowing Uther, he never cared what went on in the lives of servants. If she was being honest, he didn’t care about the lives of servants. So…</p><p><br/>
“Merlin, why would Uther burn you for wanting to be with Gwen”?<br/>
The question leapt unbidden to her mouth. Merlin froze.</p><p><br/>
“Gwen”? He said incredulous. To be fair, it was more of a squeak.</p><p><br/>
“What are you talking about”?</p><p><br/>
He asked, his thin face contorting into an expression of confusion that hopefully wasn’t a mirror of hers.</p><p><br/>
“What are you talking about”? She retorted.</p><p><br/>
It finally became clear to her that they were talking about two different things. Merlin had another secret. Something that he thought Uther would burn him for.</p><p><br/>
And there was only one crime that Uther would burn people for.<br/>
No… <em>No!</em></p><p><br/>
“Merlin...” She said hesitantly, her eyes widening in the realisation.</p><p><br/>
Merlin’s earlier facial contortion of bafflement was nothing compared to the horror that took over, as he came to the same realisation. The small part of her brain that wasn’t whirling with what she just found out remarked that he could have got a decent job as a travelling performer. Or maybe even a court jester.</p><p><br/>
“Merlin, you have...”<br/>
<em>“Shhhhh…</em>” He hissed, eyes wide with panic, fear clearly overriding any notions of propriety. <br/>
There was no doubt about it.</p><p><br/>
“Please” His blue eyes were inflated to the size of plates in panic. “Please, I’ll. I’ll explain everything”</p><p><br/>
He had magic. Merlin.<br/>
Whom Arthur complained about on an hourly basis. Who tripped over everything in his way, and many things that weren’t? Merlin.</p><p><br/>
“Please” He still looked like a kicked puppy dog. “Please don’t tell anyone”<br/>
Morgana wasn’t able to form words. She’d wondered at the fear that magic users would feel when their magic was found out, but she never expected to see that terror written out on the face of Arthur’s clumsy manservant.</p><p><br/>
Who was willing to confess to using magic for Gwen.<br/>
Who…</p><p><br/>
The realisation hit her like a sack of potatoes to the face. <em>Merlin!</em><br/>
He had charged into the courtroom yelling that he had magic and had cured Gwen’s father. Because he had!</p><p><br/>
“Merlin” She choked out.<br/>
“Morgana <em>please!</em> Don’t tell anyone! I’ll explain everything to you later” He pleaded, desperation still etched into every facet of his face.</p><p><br/>
She still wasn’t able to form a coherent response. Somehow forcing her head to nod, she walked out of the room, her mind whirling with what she’d just found out.<br/>
Leaving Merlin standing there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We spend a little time with each of them as they deal with what just happened</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the responses. Comments and Kudos mean the world! I'm sorry I took so long, but a bunch of things cropped up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merlin’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Idiot. <em>Idiot!!</em> He deserved every time that Arthur called him an idiot, and then a few more! How could he be so stupid? He just as good as told Morgana ‘I have magic’. Well, to be fair, he had yelled it out in front of the king, so this probably wasn’t that bad, but what if Morgana told Uther?</p><p>He knew she was different from Uther and Arthur, and she didn’t agree with his hatred towards magic users, but how would she react to finding a magic user she knew! It was one thing to oppose Uther’s policy of blanket executions. This…. This was something else!</p><p>And Gaius! Merlin groaned internally. Gaius would never let him hear the end of it. Though he’d probably be the one to help smuggle him out of Camelot of Morgana did end up telling Uther.</p><p>‘So much for all that <em>great destiny’</em> he thought to himself. ‘And so much for all that nonsense that that stupid lizard kept going on about’</p><p>“Boy”</p><p>Merlin’s head jerked up. The guard was staring at him from outside the cell.</p><p>“What are you doing here”?</p><p>Just how long had he been here?</p><p>“I…I was just checking that the cells were in good condition”</p><p>The guard’s stare continued.</p><p>“In good condition”?</p><p>“Yes, you see in the past weeks those that have been placed in the dungeons and later released turn up flocking to the physician with all sorts of ailments, bruised knees, hands even injuries from rusted iron, can you believe it? Rusted iron, so I just thought it would be a good idea to have a closer look at these cells and see what’s going on”</p><p>All this was said with immense rapidity, and the guard’s barely existent eyebrows had nearly finished their slow march to his forehead. Idly Merlin wondered how much of it her actually processed.</p><p>“I see”</p><p>“But it’s fine now, so I’ll be going. Thank you”!</p><p>It shouldn’t have been physically possible for the bafflement on the guard’s face to increase, but that was what happened.</p><p>Merlin scrambled out of the cells and ran up the stairs, while the guard stood and shook his head.</p><p>‘There are clearly some benefits to everyone thinking you’re an idiot’ He thought, ‘Now if only that would work with Morgana’</p><p>He snorted. If there was one thing he couldn’t do, it was lie to Morgana. Just looking at her made his throat freeze up, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d end up spouting out every single secret to her, and damn the consequences.</p><p>How could he salvage the situation? Maybe make up a story that he was a nobleman in disguise and only serving Arthur temporarily? No...Even if Morgana did buy that, if this was indeed the case, Uther was far more likely to burn Gwen for that than him.</p><p>What if he said Gwen was a noblewoman? ‘Ha’ he scoffed softly to himself. He, who had known Gwen for all of a few weeks would immediately know that Gwen was a noblewoman. If it was Arthur, it might have worked.</p><p>He felt like tearing his hair out in frustration! There was no way this was going to end well.</p><p>He sighed as he walked into the Physician’s quarters, a place which had by now, become a home for him. Hopefully Gaius wasn’t there. Then he wouldn’t have to face the furious lecture that was sure to happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Morgana’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Morgana could barely keep her thoughts straight as she walked half in a daze back to her chambers. She’d given Gwen the day off after her traumatic ordeal at Uther’s hands, so there would be no one waiting for her. She’d be alone with what she’d just realised.</p><p>Merlin. Arthur’s clumsy, sweet, and innocent and sometimes rather endearing manservant, who seemed to have an unrivalled knack for driving Arthur around the bend (and yet, Arthur seemed to be fond of him, if that was the word. He had kept him around longer than the others after all), he, had magic. He had as good as confessed it. There was no doubt in the matter.</p><p>He <em>had</em> confessed it, Morgana thought wryly, as she remembered hearing of how Merlin had charged into the ‘important’ council meeting with the <em>king</em> no less, and announced that he was a sorcerer. And only Uther, the infinitely paranoid king had believed him, and that too, not for very long, as Arthur and Gaius quickly came to his defence.</p><p>Gaius… Did he know? Or had Merlin hidden it from him as well? And if he did know, had a realised just how dangerous it was to harbour a sorcerer in <em>Camelot</em> of all the places in the world? Or was it he who had taught him in the first place?</p><p>Every thought seemed to branch into a hundred more questions, and it wasn’t doing her brain any favours. She barely had the time to discern a mop of blonde hair before she collided with a broad figure.</p><p>Arthur. Of course. Who else would turn up at a time like this?</p><p>“Well well Morgana, where are you stumbling off to”? Came his lazy drawl.</p><p>Collecting herself, she managed to summon the usual cool mocking tone she reserved especially for the pretentious Prince of Camelot.</p><p>“Back to my chambers Arthur. Unlike some people, I don’t find it necessary to march about the town bragging and boasting”.</p><p>“The reason for that, Morgana, is that you really don’t <em>have</em> anything to brag about”</p><p>How she itched to slap that smug smirk off his face.</p><p>“Oh yes Arthur, wave a torch around and you’re suddenly the hero of Camelot. How wonderful that must be”.</p><p>Instead of delivering the witty retort she was expecting, his face turned to something resembling…thoughtful.</p><p>“You know, it’s kind of funny. I didn’t know that the torch would kill the beast until Merlin yelled out for me to do it”</p><p>Her breath caught. It would be so easy now. Tell Arthur that his servant was a sorcerer. Uther would congratulate her for discovering a threat to Camelot. He would give her anything she asked for. Arthur would simply get another servant. And Gaius? He would eventually move on. She made up her mind.</p><p>“The thing is Arthur, he has something you probably haven’t heard of”</p><p>“Oh really? What would that be”?</p><p>“Common sense”</p><p>Arthur’s face took on its usual baffled look.</p><p>“How is that common sense”?</p><p>Morgana gave a hopefully dramatic sigh of exasperation. At least Arthur being stupid was easy to deal with.</p><p>Your sword had no effect on it, so he turned to the only other thing at hand, which was, the torch. Unlike you knights, who seem to think that you can solve all the world’s problems by bludgeoning it with a sword”.</p><p>Arthur’s face returned to the other normal expression around Morgana, of exasperation.</p><p>“Oh go away Morgana. You know nothing of what it is to be a knight”.</p><p>Morgana smirked, knowing she’d won. She always does.</p><p>“I’ll be seeing you Arthur. Though in all honesty, I’d really rather not”.</p><p>And with that, she made her way to her room, thoughts of the ‘Merlin situation’ returning from the brief reprieve she had in the form of Arthur.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Merlin’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Merlin stumbled towards his room, head still swirling.</p><p>
  <em>What if Morgana told Uther What if Morgana told Uther  WhatifMorganatoldUther</em>
</p><p>Beating an incessant rhythm into his head.</p><p>‘Please, please don’t let me run into anyone’ He silently prayed. Not Arthur, not Gwen, not Gaius (which might be a bit hard) and <em>certainly</em> not Morgana.</p><p>He couldn’t tell Gaius what happened, and he didn’t need any cryptic advice from the stupid reptile under the castle.</p><p>Only half aware of what he was doing, Merlin stumbled into his home.</p><p>‘Not home for much longer’ he numbly thought, making his way to his little room.</p><p>Merlin didn’t own very much. Just a few clothes and the Grimoire given to him by Gaius. It wouldn’t amount to much. Certainly not enough to rouse the suspicions of the guards. To all the world, it would look as though he was leaving for a few days, not fleeing for his life.</p><p>He sighed, taking a look around his room and Gaius’. ‘Get a good long look at this place Merlin, you won’t be seeing it again’, he muttered with a bitterness that surprised even him.</p><p>So much for the grand destiny that that dragon kept going on about.</p><p>There was no time to mope and moan about this. He started to pack, putting together what little belongings he had into a sack. Hopefully he could get out of the city before anyone knew what had happened.</p><p>“Merlin”?</p><p>Then again, maybe not.</p><p>Gaius.</p><p>Brilliant. That’s just what he needed. Maybe Gaius would help him escape? He wouldn’t let Uther kill him so easily, would he?</p><p>“Merlin”?</p><p>“Coming, coming” he muttered, hiding the evidence of his packing under his bed.</p><p>“There you are. I was wondering if you were here”</p><p>He didn’t look like someone who’d come to give you the news of your impending execution by a mad king with a magic fixation, and hopefully offer to smuggle you out of the city. He looked like Gaius always did. Merlin was going to miss him.</p><p>But then, maybe, Morgana hadn’t told Uther yet? He felt the faintest flicker of hope rise in his chest.</p><p>“Merlin, are you alright? You look rather pale”.</p><p>“Me? No no I’m fine I’m just fine” He quickly replied, hoping that his tone was sufficiently casual and innocent.</p><p>“Hm”. Though his voice seemed convinced, his eyebrow most definitely wasn’t crawling towards his hairline an eighth of an inch.</p><p>“Anyway, I need you to deliver a tonic I’m making”.</p><p>Maybe it would be best to put on an appearance of normalcy for the time being. Night would be a better time to sneak out. The Camelot guards were ridiculously easy to fool.</p><p>“Alright” he said, not giving any thought to the recieptant of the tonic. It never was very important.</p><p>“Meanwhile you can clean out the bowls”</p><p>Merlin almost gladly accepted the chore, happy to have something to take his mind off the problem at hand. And besides, when would he be sitting in this room doing this job again.</p><p>Gaius’ eyebrow rose another eighth of an inch in response to the lack of the customary moaning he was used to hearing from Merlin. Still saying nothing, he busied himself with his tonic. Whatever it was would reveal itself soon enough.</p><p>Cleaning the bowls was strangely enjoyable. It also gave him time to think about what his plans were. Night would be the ideal time. Gaius would be asleep. But where would he go? Home? That would be too obvious. What if they followed him there? Would Arthur be the one to lead the hunt? Would Arthur kill him?</p><p>“Merlin” Gaius’ sharp voice shook him out of his mental storm.</p><p>“Here”. He said handing out a vial of purple liquid. “Take this to the Lady Morgana”.</p><p>No.</p><p><strong><em>No</em></strong>.</p><p>Not her.</p><p>“Who”? He somehow managed to croak out after what seemed like an aeon.</p><p>Gaius made an impatient noise with his tongue. “The Lady Morgana Merlin. Stop dawdling and get to it”!</p><p>As if of another volition, he stiffly walked out of the door, not noticing the strange look Gaius shot at him as he walked out of the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the last chapter! The conversation between the two of them!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is it! I finally managed to finish my first fic! I hope it was enjoyable for all of you! I had great fun writing it. And thanks to all of you who gave Kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Morgana’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Morgana was pacing in her room. Alone. She’d given Gwen the day off, so it was just her. Hopefully the ruse to ask Gaius for a tonic to help her sleep worked, and Merlin would be sent to give it to her. She needed some answers from him.</p><p>A knock on the door startled her out of her efforts to erode the floor.</p><p>Him. It had to be.</p><p>Opening the door revealed a fairly terrified looking Merlin, almost unrecognisable without his usual cheeky grin.</p><p>“Merlin” she stated, not quite sure how to react to his presence, despite having been waiting for it. There was something about Merlin that was...different. She didn’t know how to place it, but she was almost, drawn to him, he seemed strangely familiar. He certainly was no ordinary servant. ‘And we know why’ she thought to herself dryly.</p><p>“Milady” he stuttered, fear still etched into every line of his face.</p><p>“Come in” She said, not quite sure how to start. At least having this conversation inside would be easier.</p><p>His eyes widened, and he seemed rooted to the ground.</p><p>“Merlin” she snapped in her most commanding voice, knowing that even knights would cower at the look she was giving him. She felt a bit bad for scaring him like that, but there really was no other way.</p><p>Merlin slunk in, eyes now rooted to the ground.</p><p>“Gaius asked me to deliver this to you, My Lady” He said, voice shaking slightly, still not meeting her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you Merlin”. She tried to give nothing away in her voice.</p><p>He tried to sneak out of the room, inching backwards. She scoffed internally. Who did he think he was trying to fool? She wasn’t Arthur.</p><p>“Merlin, I didn’t say you could leave”</p><p>He froze, head jerking up to reveal a face akin to a deer faced with a crossbow.</p><p>“Have a seat” she said gesturing to a chair near her table, hoping that her voice gave nothing away.</p><p>He walked in the same stiff manner to the chair, still not meeting her face.</p><p>Really! He should know by now that she would never turn him in. She wouldn’t turn in a magic user she didn’t know, much less one she did, and especially not him.</p><p>“So, how long” She asked, wondering if this was the best place to start</p><p>“How long”? He asked false confusion trying to take a place on his face.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me Merlin”, she sharply retorted. “How long have you had magic”?</p><p>For a second it looked as though he would deny it, then his shoulders dropped, and with a sense of almost resignation (and something else, conviction?) he said “All my life”.</p><p>No</p><p>Was that even possible?</p><p>“Your whole life”?</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“How”?</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve always had it. My first memories were of using magic. I can’t remember not having it”.</p><p>She couldn’t believe it. It was possible, that someone couldn’t choose whether to do magic or not. <em>It </em>chose them.</p><p>“Then why come here” She found herself asking.</p><p>He shrugged. “My mother was afraid. So she thought it would be better if I came here, and learnt how to control my power. Gaius is known to her”.</p><p>“She sent you to <em>Camelot</em> to learn to control your <em>magic</em>”? She asked, incredulity filling her words. Why would <em>anyone</em> do that?</p><p>But he wasn’t done talking.</p><p>“And maybe I could find a purpose for my magic”.</p><p>“And did you”</p><p>He looked up for the first time, meeting her eyes with his dark blue ones. Surprisingly, there was a hint of humour in them.</p><p>“According to the stupid lizard downstairs, my destiny is to protect Arthur”</p><p>She reeled as though struck. A <em>sorcerer</em>? Protect a <em>Pendragon</em>? It made no sense. Wait.</p><p>“Stupid Lizard”? She blurted out.</p><p>He stared for a second, as of forgotten what he had said. Then his face clearing replied</p><p>“Yes, the last of the Great Dragons that Uther, sorry, the King imprisoned below the castle. He gives me advice from time to time. Usually ridiculously cryptic”.</p><p>Morgana barely heard the last part of what he said. There was a <em>Dragon</em> under the castle? Just how many more earth shattering surprises were in store today?</p><p>She needed to sit down. It was too much to take in. Barely looking, she shuffled to her bed and sat down, facing Merlin, who now looked as if he had something to ask her, but was rather afraid to.</p><p>“Milady”? He seemed to have found the courage.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she answered.</p><p>“Did you…Did you tell Uther? Or do you plan to”? He blurted out.</p><p>She stared at him.</p><p>“I mean, I just thought I should be sure, so that I know what will happen after I leave, I’m almost done packing...”</p><p>He was babbling now.</p><p>She stared at him some more.</p><p>His nervous tirade tapered off.</p><p>“Merlin” she said softly. “Did you really think I would turn you in to Uther”?</p><p>The fear (and relief) on his face was answer enough.</p><p>“Merlin, I don’t agree with Uther on <em>anything</em> he says about magic. And I know you. You’re not evil.</p><p>Merlin stared at her, the expression on his face indiscernible.</p><p>“You” he whispered. “You don’t think magic users are evil”</p><p>Without even thinking, she said with absolute certainty “No”.</p><p>And then, for the first time since the evening, a shaky smile broke out on his face.</p><p>And now, for some more answers, she thought. He wasn’t leaving till she got all of them.</p><p>“So, the torch in the cavern. That was you wasn’t it”?</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“The creature, it’s an afenc, made of earth and water. It needed fire and air to kill it”</p><p>Where was he learning all of this?</p><p>“Where did you find out about that”?</p><p>He paused for a moment, seemingly unsure of how to answer that, then coming to a decision, said “Gaius”.</p><p>“So he knows”?</p><p>He nodded. “He found out the day I came to Camelot. It wasn’t intentional though”. He quickly added.</p><p>Morgana rolled her eyes. He was still Merlin.</p><p>“And saving Gwen’s father. That was you”?</p><p>He nodded, looking rather abashed. “Yes, I really didn’t think that through. Gaius gave me a good tongue lashing for that”.</p><p>Idly Morgana wondered how common an occurrence that was.</p><p>Grinning she asked “So you do have feelings for her”?</p><p>“What”? He spluttered, taken by surprise. “No no I don’t. I mean, she’s friend, nothing more”.</p><p>“So is there someone else”?</p><p>“No”! He blurted out, seemingly more uncomfortable with this topic than that of magic. But the redness creeping around his neck said otherwise. She’d find out. Soon enough.</p><p>“Anyway” she said, deciding to go back to the original purpose of the conversation, “What else have you done to protect Arthur”?</p><p>He took a breath, composing himself.</p><p>“You remember the day I got the job as Arthur’s servant”</p><p>She snorted. “How could I forget? You were so aghast. After you saved his life...” Wait.</p><p>“Did you…use magic?”</p><p>He nodded. “I dropped the chandelier on her”</p><p>That explained it.</p><p>“And Valiant”? That had to be another instance. Merlin was in the middle of all of that after all.</p><p>“Well...He was using a magic shield to kill off his opponents, so I used magic to make the snakes come alive when <em>I </em>wanted them to, rather than when he planned it”.</p><p>Morgana couldn’t help smiling. If anyone else had done what Merlin had, without the magic of course, they would be generously rewarded. And Merlin, never even once demanding recognition or credit.</p><p>“What”?</p><p>He’d clearly noticed her smiling.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just you’re doing all of this, without any desire for reward or anything”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“Well, I really don’t want any. I mean the last time I was recognised, I was made Arthur’s servant. Who knows what horrors would follow if it happened again”.</p><p>A laugh burst out of Morgana’s throat unbidden. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>“And besides” he continued, looking a little more subdued, “I’d be burnt if they found out just <em>how</em> I’d been doing all of this”.</p><p>A sick feeling arose in her stomach. Merlin, burning on the pyre. Merlin, burning. No.</p><p>“I won’t let that happen”.</p><p>She realised that she’d said that aloud when Merlin’s eyes widened. It had been a promise to herself, but now it was out.</p><p>“My Lady”?</p><p>Well, there was nothing for it. He’d been honest with her. Time to tell him what she’d been vaguely thinking all this while.</p><p>“’I’m on your side Merlin. I want to help you. You’re not alone”</p><p>Merlin’s eyes widened even further. Seriously! Just how big did they get? They looked like dinner plates.</p><p>“I’m serious Merlin. I can’t begin to understand how terrifying it must be for you to hide in Camelot under <em>his</em> eye, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I’m your friend, and I will help you in whatever it is that you do, your destiny or whatever”.</p><p>“You’d really do that? But, you’re Uther’s ward”.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Merlin, I couldn’t care less what Uther thinks. As for Arthur, he’s pig-headed, but hopefully, he’ll change”.</p><p>He paused for a minute. Then a smile spread out across his face. And what a smile it was. The candles seemed irrelevant in its presence.</p><p>Standing up, he took her hand, with more grace than any knight, and gently brought it up and brushed it against his lips. She felt her face heating up slightly. ‘It was just a gesture’ she scolded herself.</p><p>“Thank you, My Lady”</p><p>She smiled in return, standing up.</p><p>“Always, Merlin. And between us, call me Morgana”.</p><p>If possible, his smile widened.</p><p>“Thank you, Morgana”.</p><p>And with that, he turned and walked out of the door.</p><p>The smile hadn’t left her lips. He <em>was</em> quite extraordinary. Maybe, maybe she could tell him about what she had told nobody else. Her nightmares. He would understand. Yes Merlin would.</p><p>She couldn’t help feeling that the coming days, would be even more extraordinary, chuckling at the thought of what adventures would follow, with magic at the heart of Camelot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>